Kinetic Hurler
Alignment: Usual Chaotic Hit Dice: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d6 x 10 gp. Class Skills The Kinetic Hurlers class skills are: Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Craft, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Knowledge (Local), Perception, Perform, Profession, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Use Magic Device Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Table: Kinetic Hurler Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Simple, All martial light and ranged weapons that can be thrown, Bolas, Shuriken, Boomerang. Light Armor no shields Kinetic Bolt (su) Must be used with an attack roll (melee/ranged) on a hit you deal the weapon damage and extra damage. This damage is 1d6 at first level and goes up every 4 levels after that. Should the Kinetic Hurler score a critical hit with a bolt, this extra damage is maximized not multiplied. Trap Finding A Kinetic Hurler adds 1/2 her level to perception skill checks made to locate traps and to disable device skil checks (minimum +1). A Kinetic Hurler can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Kinetic Pool (su) At 2nd level, a hurler gains a pool of kinetic energy points, supernatural energy he can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a Hurler’s pool is equal to 1/2 his Hurler level + his Intelligence modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his pool, he can make a use of Deadly Dealer. Every 2 levels after they gain a pool ability from the following list. Deadly Dealer (su) At 2nd level, The Hurler gains the Deadly Dealer feat as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A hurler can invest cards with enough energy to deal lethal damage even without Arcane Strike feat. Trap Sense (ex) At 3rd level, a Hurler gains an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the Hurler reaches 6th level, to +3 when he reaches 9th level, to +4 when he reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Throw Anything At 3rd level, all Hurlers gain Throw Anything as a bonus feat. Kinetic Blast (su) At 4th level, a Hurler gains the ability to super charge their bolt to deal area damage. This blast is a 10ft radius burst from the target. The damage is the same as the bolt damage for their level The intial target gets no save.Those caught in the blast can attempt a Reflex save for half damage of rolled damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10+ ½ Hurlers level + Hurlers Intelligence modifier. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 4th level, a hurler can react to danger before his senses would normally allow his to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does he lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. He still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A hurler with this ability can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against him. If a rogue already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Improvised Weapon Mastery At 9th level, The Hurler gains the Improvised Weapon Mastery feat as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. Improved Uncanny Dodge A hurler of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another hurler the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more hurler levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum hurler level required to flank the character. Evasion At 9th level and higher, a hurler can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the hurler is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless hurler does not gain the benefit of evasion. Thrown Mastery Functions as fighter weapon training, but only with thrown weapons Improved Thrown Mastery Thrown Mastery Bonus increases to +2 Kinetic Bomb (su) They can make a touch attack the target receives a Fortitude save to negate the effect. If successful they are immune for 24 hours but still take 10d6 force damage. If they fail the save the target dies. Or They can fire a massive blast(30ft radius blast) of kinetic energy dealing 20d6 force damage 1d6 rounds stunned. Same DC for half damage and staggered for a 1d4 rounds